


THAT Night

by HQuinn



Series: Don't Know What You Got [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Consensual Sex, Crushes, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: This is a spoiler if you haven't read Chapter 5 yet of"Don't Know What You Got ('Til It's Gone)Cara has a huge crush on her friend, Branson's, older brother. One night at a party leads to drunken flirting and then more.This is a companion piece to the story linked above, just a little smut to fill in some of the blanks to the back story of where Meg came from :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're reading this but not reading the parent story (FOR SHAME!!!!) -- here's some background.
> 
> Cara Cousland is in college. Alistair is one of her best friends (he doesn't know he's a Therin, hence the different name in the story), and has become friends with his roomate, Branson Rutherford.  
> Branson's parents died in a car crash several years earlier -- Cara & Branson bonded over the fact they both had lost their parents. As a result of that crash, Branson's older brother, Cullen - a police officer, makes a point of visiting him at the college often, doing things a parent would do - like taking the poor college kids out to eat real food, etc. Cara has a huge crush on Cullen, but has never done more than flirted since he has a girlfriend and is 5 years older.
> 
> This is the story of how their daughter came to be *wink wink nudge nudge*

Branson Rutherford, Cara Cousland and Alistair Guerrin entered the party, which appeared to be in full swing. Finals had just finished up for the fall semester, and everyone was ready to blow off steam.

“Oooo, cheese plate!” Alistair exclaimed running off towards the snack table, leaving Branson and Cara laughing.

“Who’s house is this anyway?” Cara had to yell for Branson to hear her over the music.

“Not sure, but it’s a party so what the heck,” he shrugged. “Let’s find the booze.”

Cara nodded and followed him as they wove through the crowd. He pushed open a swinging door to reveal a kitchen, much less crowded than the living room. When the door swung shut again it blocked out much of the music, making talking easier. There was a passthrough on the far wall allowing them to still see the party.

“Ah, great!” Branson grinned as he found a large tub filled with ice and beer. He popped the tops off two and handed one off to Cara before taking the other and tilting it toward her. They lightly tapped the bottle necks in a toast.

“To getting through a semester,” Cara chuckled.

Branson nodded and then chugged the beer.

“Cheater!” Cara exclaimed and slammed back her beer trying to catch up. She was just a sip away when he slammed his empty bottle down. “Dammit!”

Branson laughed. “You know the rules, you’re doing my laundry this week.”

“It will be horrible if a red sock finds it ways in with your whites,” she taunted as she took the second beer he offered.

“What are you going to do during break?” he asked.

“Nothing really. I need to figure out how to pay for my brother’s treatment, the money is almost gone. I think selling our estate would do it.”

“That’s rough. Alistair said it’s been in your family like forever,” Branson shook his head.

“Yeah, it has been,” she shrugged, “but he and I are all that’s left of the family. Given it’s where the rest died, well I don’t think either of us plan on ever going back anyway.”

“Still, must be sad to let it go,” he looked at her sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Cara sighed not really having much more to say on it.

Branson’s eyes lit up as he looked through the passthrough to the party. Cara looked and saw right away why he was, spotting Luna Ruiz. Branson had been trying to get up the nerves to ask the Antivan out most of the semester.

“Go for it.” Cara smirked, pushing him towards the door when he didn’t move. “Go get her, Bran.”

A large qunari entered the kitchen as he was leaving. She recognized him as one of the nursing students that she had tutored in math the past semester.

“Hey, Bull,” she put her beer to her lips and chugged what was left, finally feeling a pleasant buzz from the alcohol.

His face lit up, “Hey! I aced my test, got a 92. Great job, teach!” He handed her a dark bottle. “Don’t bother with that piss, try this.”

Cara read the label, “Maraas-lok?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“From Par Vollen. Give it a try, it’ll put some chest on your chest,” he laughed.

Cara shrugged and popped off the top. She started coughing after the first sip. “Damn, that’s harsh.”

Bull laughed heartedly and then slapped her back, “It’s no good if it doesn’t burn all the nerves in your throat.”

Cara giggled, “Then this must be top quality.” Despite the comment she took another large sip, feeling the alcohol quickly giving everything a drunken haze.

“Hey, Bull,” someone called him from the party.

Bull looked towards where the call came, “Coming out?” he asked Cara.

She shook her head, “No, I think I’ll just stay here and enjoy my qunari poison.” She laughed as she held up her bottle.

“Enjoy, teach,” Bull smirked, heading out the door.

Cara lifted herself up onto the kitchen counter and leaned her head against the cabinet looking up at the ceiling as she drank. She had come here wanting to get drunk to forget about what tomorrow meant and thanks to the strong drink in her hand, she was at least accomplishing part of her goal.

She hadn’t told Branson why tomorrow mattered, and it appeared Alistair didn’t remember. She was supposed to be in her old bedroom tonight at the estate, too nervous to sleep. She was supposed to be getting ready to put on a white dress and walk down an aisle tomorrow. Instead she was sitting on a stranger’s kitchen counter, staring at the ceiling watching the tiles start to swirl. Huh. Maybe this Maraas-lok wasn’t so bad after all.

The music got loud indicating someone else had entered the kitchen and she heard two male voices talking. “Hey, look who’s here!” one of them said slurring slightly.

She looked over and couldn’t help but smile. “Cullen. What are you doing here?”

“This is my friend’s place. Rylen, this is his place. Rylen, this is Cara, Cara, Rylen. He lives here.” He smirked as he pointed to each of them with his bottle as he said their names. He was slurring, clearly feeling no pain, which was probably why he was repeating things.

“Nice to meet you,” she nodded to Rylen. She looked down at her hands, trying not to look at Cullen too much. He was Branson’s older brother, and she’d had a crush on him since the first time he’d shown up at the college to take Branson out for dinner. She never acted on it though. He was nearly five years older and a police officer. In other words, a _real_ adult. Plus he had a super hot girlfriend, Brittany, who looked like a supermodel. There was no way he’d have interest in a college student who couldn’t even decide on a major.

Rylen pulled out a few beers from the metal tub, handing one to Cullen. “Coming?”

Cullen looked over at Cara and then back to Rylen and shook his head. “Think I’ll stay here for a few.”

“Alright, see you later, Captain,” he mock saluted and went back towards the party.

“Why’d he call you that?” the last she knew, he was a detective, not a captain in the department.

“We served in the army together. I was his captain,” Cullen explained, taking another sip of his drink.

Cara sighed. Of course he was military, because being a cop wasn’t hot enough. She could add Cullen in a Ferelden military uniform to the list of her fantasies.

“Hey, you look sad.” Cullen stepped closer to her. “You ok?”

Cara shrugged, “You’re drunk.”

“So are you,” his smirk pulled on the scar on his lip. Cara looked back down at her hands hoping to hide her blush.

“You’re too pretty to be sad.” She looked up when she felt his hand on her cheek. “Why are you sad, pretty Cara?”

Cara gulped. She wondered if this was just an illusion her alcohol hazed mind had made up. There was no way Cullen Rutherford was flirting with her like this. Sure he may have made some comments in the past, but those were just teasing comments, nothing serious.

“Tomorrow was supposed to be something special,” she shrugged.

“And now it’s not?” Had he somehow moved even closer when she wasn’t watching?

“No,” Cara shook her head.

“You have a nice smile.” Cullen stood closer, his abdomen now pressed against her knees, “I want to see you smile.”

Before she could react his lips were pressed to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hand caressed her cheek. The kiss was soft, gentle, but also one that was focused. Everything fell away but the sense of _him_. He put down his beer and his hand ran up the outside of her right leg, sliding slightly under the hem of her dress, fingertips lightly teasing her with a promise of what they could do.

Cullen pulled back his head, but remained where he was standing. His hand remained on her leg, his thumb ran back and forth on it. “There’s that smile,” he smirked again.

Cara knew now there was no hiding her blush. He even kissed like a grown man, not a timid kiss of boys her age, but one instead that took control, that you could fall into. “I thought...what about your girlfriend?”

Cullen took a step back, removing his hand from her and Cara cursed herself for being stupidly noble. He reached back to the tub and took two more bottles, popping them open and handing her one.

“You’re not going to turn me in, are you officer?” she teased about being only twenty, trying to break the tension.

“No, I’m off duty,” he looked at the beer in his hand as he spoke. Cara drank hers, not sure what the point was since she was pretty far gone at this point. “She said I was too stuffy and straight laced. You don’t think I am, do you?”

Cara felt the blush return to her cheeks as he lifted his face to lock eyes with her. His eyes were warm, penetrating, and she felt unable to look away. She shook her head unable to find her voice.

“Every time I visit Bran at the college, I hope to see you.” Cullen moved closer again, this time edging her legs apart slightly to allow him to step between them. “It always makes my day brighter.”

He put his fingers in her hair and kissed her again. She was aware enough with this kiss to react and she placed her hands on his biceps. Both his hands were on her legs this time, moving up and down them as he kissed her, each time moving slightly higher. His tongue pressed into her mouth, turning her to jelly and she moaned. Cara’s hands tightened on his arms as a shiver ran through her. The tips of his fingers teased at the lace on the side of her panties and she found she had little desire to stop him should he choose to continue right there in the kitchen where anyone could walk in on them.

“Come dance with me,” he stepped back, putting his hands on her waist to help her off the counter. He took her hand and led her out into the living room, swaying as he walked.

She tripped on something, or nothing; the qunari beer made it hard to tell. Cullen managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

“Falling for me already,” he teased. His hands remained on her waist when she straightened up. Cara put her arms over his shoulder and they started to sway to the music where they stood.

Cara stepped closer to him, feeling bold in her intoxication. One of her hands ran down from behind his head to his pecs, feeling just how hard they were. She tried to not think about what he must look like under the shirt. She looked up at him under long lashes and gasped at how heated his gaze was.

Cullen’s head tilted down toward her and his nose pressed into her hair. “You smell good,” his voice was like silk in her ear, “like flowers.”

“It’s my lotion,” Cara leaned against him, her head rested on his shoulder and she rubbed her nose along where his neck met his shoulder, feeling too timid to kiss him there.

Cullen seemed to have no such hesitancy as he began to gently nip at her neck, his hands tightening along her hips, keeping her knees from buckling.

“I wonder if you’d taste like flowers, pretty Cara,” his voice had turned husky.

Cara whimpered against him sure she was reading too much into what he said. He was gorgeous, could easily have anyone he wanted. There was no way he was interested in her.

As if he knew her doubts and wanted to reassure her, his lips continued to press warm, sensuous kisses against her neck. Occasionally his teeth would pull on her skin. Cara found her bravery and tilted her head up to brush a kiss along his neck. Cullen’s hands slipped from her hips to her ass as he hummed his appreciation against her skin.

He traced his way back up her neck with his nose resulting in another shiver of desire through her. His mouth caressed her ear, the heat of his breath upon it was making her weak again. It was entirely unfair just how good he was at this.

His voice was deep when he whispered to her, “Come upstairs with me.”

Cara nodded, taking his offered hand as he led her away from the living room and up the stairs. They both stumbled up it, but it didn’t slow their rush up the stairs any. For a brief moment she wondered if Branson and Alistair would be looking for her, but one look at the man before her and she let that thought drop.

He opened the door into a guest room, pulling her in for another kiss once the door was closed. His hand ran down from her hip, and she could feel the slide of her dress as he gently gathered up the skirt on one side to ease his hand underneath. Calloused fingers brushed along the back of her panties, teasing as they slid under and then back out of the fabric. Cara ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him back with more confidence than in the kitchen.

Cullen walked backwards, never breaking the kiss.When he reached the bed he sat and gently pulled her onto his lap. Cara straddled his legs with hers, reaching back to pull off her shoes without breaking the kiss. Pressed up against him like this it was impossible not to feel how hard he was and she moaned in response.

She tugged at his shirt to pull it from his jeans, wanting now to see what was underneath and wondering if it lived up to her late night fantasies. Cullen stopped kissing her long enough to pull his shirt off and she felt herself get wetter just looking at him. She watched her fingertips intently as they brushed along his pecs and down to his six pack. Cullen smirked as he watched her taking him in. To her, he looked as if he was chiseled from marble. _I could come just from looking at him._

Cullen chuckled, “Well I hope not. Half the fun is getting to pull you apart.”

Cara blushed realizing she had said that out loud. She felt Cullen’s hand along the zipper at the back of her dress. “This ok?”

She nodded, and he unzipped the dress. He gently pulled down the straps from her shoulders, kissing each bit of skin as he unveiled it. Cara kissed his temple, the only part of him her lips could reach, her nails massaging his scalp. His hot mouth found a breast, tongue teasing the nipple, finally pulling it in and closing his lips around it as he sucked.

“Cullen,” she moaned, her hips rocking into his as she felt her clit throb. She needed friction as his tongue flicked her already sensitive nipple again.

Cullen’s hands wrapped around her lower back to support her as he twisted them both to lower her onto the bed. He slid the dress down her hips and past her legs to get it off of her once she was lying down. He smirked again looking her over as she was bare before him in nothing more than black lacy panties. The heat in his eyes made her shiver. He stood beside the bed and continued watching her as he kicked off his sneakers. She watched his hands as they unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down to reveal more of himself to her until he was down to just his briefs. She continued watching his hands, how strong and masculine they were, and bit her lip as she imagined all the things those hand could do to her.

He climbed on the bed and rested his head between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs, stopping along one to leave a mark on her. Two fingers hooked into the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs. Once off he continued his journey up her legs with his hot lips to her core. She felt a hard tongue lick along her slit and she moaned loudly, gripping the sheets beside her, unsure what to else to do with her hands. His tongue teased at her clit as he moaned against her in appreciation. Cara arched her back and cried out as Cullen pressed a thick finger into her. He began pumping it in and out while he flicked at her clit with his tongue.

“Cullen, Oh Maker, Cullen,” she cried out. It was unfair just how good he was at this, and she felt helpless under the assault of his hot mouth. He was giving the act his full attention, and she shuddered when he sucked his lips around her bundle of nerves. He kept us his ministrations, his tongue doing amazing things to her as he pressed a second finger into her and curved them. Ripple after ripple hit her in response as he continued to devour her. Her legs tightened along his head and then began to quake as she reached an intense orgasm. “Fuck. Oh Fuck. Cullen.”

He didn’t stop, keeping his attention on her until she pushed him away feeling much too sensitive. Cullen sat up on his knees and looked proud of himself at how debauched she appeared. Wiping her slick from his face, Cullen slid up the bed and laid on his side beside her. His right hand ran along her torso. Her skin felt extra sensitive from her orgasm and his touch sent shivers through her, leaving gooseflesh in it wake. He bent down to kiss at her jaw line.

“I was right, you taste amazing,” his voice was like honey when he whispered into her ear.

Cara sighed as he kissed her lips, his tongue wrapping around hers. The fingers of one hand slid into his curls as the other slid down his bare chest. She slid her hand into his briefs and found him hard and leaking. Her hand wrapped around his cock and caressed it causing him to moan into the kiss. He pinched at a nipple, teasing it to a tight bud again as they continued kissing.

“Cullen,” she moaned, “I want you.”

He groaned in response. He removed her hand from his erection and kicked off his briefs. He slid on top of her once he was bare and nestled between her legs. His eyes locked with hers as he spoke, “You’re so pretty.”

He touched her cheek with his hand as her legs wrapped around his strong hips, opening herself up to him further. Cullen pushed himself up on his elbows, his hips tilted and then he pressed himself into her. They both moaned loudly when he was buried in her.

“You feel so good,” he groaned. Alcohol seemed to make him more open to voicing his thoughts, as he continued. “Maker do you know how many times I went home to jerk off after seeing you. You are so tight, so hot.”

“Oh, Cullen. Don’t stop. Please,” Cara’s voice became high pitched as she cried out to him.

He began to move and all thoughts of a response flew out of Cara’s head. Her focus narrowed to only him, his eyes watching her as he pumped his hips. She hadn’t been with anyone since Nathaniel, and even then it had been over a year since they were last intimate. Her entire body felt like it was shuddering from the intensity of her arousal. She felt like every nerve could feel his cock dragging in and out of her.

“Fuck, Cara. You are perfect. You don’t know how much you’ve driven me crazy with your teasing everytime I see you. Anytime you were bold enough to touch me, I’d leave so fucking hard. You don’t know much I just wanted to pull you into a deserted room and show you just what you do to me. You’re so fucking hot,” He groaned into her ear and she wondered how it was he could find his voice when she could do little more than moan.

His thumb press against her clit as he continued fucking her hard. Cara’s back arched as she cried out to him, seeing white as she came. Her nails clawed at his back as her whole body tensed. Cullen grunted, his mouth open in an ‘O’ beside her cheek, and she could feel his breath stop for a moment as she felt him tense and shake as he filled her.

“Oh fuck, oh Maker. Cara.” He kissed along her jaw and cheeks as he sunk down onto her, both of them covered in sweat and out of breath.

Cullen felt dizzy as the euphoria from sex was replaced by the haziness from the alcohol once more. He tugged down the covers and rolled off Cara to slide under them, pulling her next to him and then wrapping the covers over them both. They quickly fell asleep still tangled together.


End file.
